Monster Hunter Tri City Life
by kleptozeldapokemonmaster
Summary: Four hunters come together in the city, hoping to make a name for themselves. Thrown headfirst into quests, they struggle to gain ground, regaining their weapons and finally catching there feet. Except, not yet. That's the story, from a previously only Pokemon writer. To you, I say only one thing, brave hunters. Happy Hunting!


Monster Hunter Tri City Life

**Published 11/24/2012**

Chapter 1: Getting the Team Together

Reyak walked into the city, ready to start working with the other hunters he had heard wandered into Loc Lac, looking for hunting partners. He walked towards the famous city gate, certain that he would wow people with the skill and power he brought with the Thunderclap+ strapped to his back. He stepped through the gate. He felt his longsword disappear, replaced by what felt like a sword and shield. But that couldn't be, he wasn't a sword and shield guy, he was a longswordsman!

"Welcome to Loc Lac!" A felyne said, jumping in front of him. "I can see the magic of the city has already affected you! You have returned to a level one hunter! Trapped with only the basic sword, The Hunter Knife! Step through the gate again, and you will get your normal sword back, but you won't get to keep it in the city. As inconvenient as that is, it's the rule of the guild. Why not go to a city, so that you can begin your adventure- hurk"

Reyak grabbed the small cat-like creature by the throat. "I want my weapon back. You have no right to make it disappear like that. Give it now!" The cat struggled, then stilled. Reyak dropped him, then nudged it with his foot. It stirred, then coughed. "Is there a way to get my weapon back without having to make a new one? It has sentimental value."

The felyne coughed again. "No, I can't say there is. But you can try talking to the guildmaster." Reyak kicked it away and walked into the city, certain he would get his weapon back with no trouble at all.

* * *

**Moments later**

"Nope, no can do. That weapon can't be used in the city. But anything you make in the city can be used outside of it!" the guildmaster said cheerfully, then pointed to the girl sitting at the counter next to him. "You should take a quest so you can level up and gain the materials to make new weapons. Now, before you go, here's a haiku: You are a low rank/ Do quests to level up some/ Now, it's time to hunt!"

Reyak looked closely at the clearly insane man(?) who was in charge of the guild. He shook his head, then walked over to the counter. "Look sweetheart, I-" He was suddenly pushed to the side by an absolutely enormous man.

"I need a quest." He said. "I want to get a good sized hammer in my hand again. What would you suggest?"

"I would suggest you wait your turn." Reyak said, picking a fight he probably wouldn't win. "Step back, muscles."

"I suggest you don't fight each other, but work together on the quests." The woman behind the counter said, trying to stop the fight before it started. Another guy stepped in, pushing between them.

"I suggest we all work together for on a simple quest. Just to get to know each other. Simple stuff." He said, trying to get the lady to assign them an easy quest. The big guy literally picked him up, and looked like he was about to throw him at Reyak.

"Stop!" a twitchy looking man said, standing in the open area in front of the counter. They both turned to look at him, and the big guy dropped the other guy. Then he punched Reyak, knocking him a couple feet away. The other guy stepped next to him and helped him up. They big guy just shrugged and turned to get a mission. Reyak took a running leap, grabbing the big guy around the neck and hanging on. The other guy and the twitchy guy tried to pull him off, but it didn't work. The big guy grabbed Reyak's arms and threw him over his shoulders, dragging the other two with him. They landed hard on the ground, and the big guy kicked Reyak in the side. Then he stepped over him and getting a mission.

"If you want to come, hurry up." He said, stepping towards the shop, before realizing he had no money. He shrugged, then turned to see the other three signing onto the mission. They went to the gate and waited to go.

The big guy stepped up, then said "Just so you know, my name is Kimothy. What are your names?"

"Reyak." Reyak said.

"Hawk." said the not twitchy guy.

"Flak." Said the twitchy guy.

"Alright, now that we know each other's names, what's our quest?" asked Hawk, directing his question at Kimothy.

"I'm not sure. Let me check…" he said, then read aloud, "Gathering 'Shrooms. Deliver 14 unique mushrooms."

"We're gathering mushrooms!?" Reyak asked incredulously. "I thought we were hunters, not gatherers!"

"And I thought I was a gunner." Flak said, "But apparently I'm a swordsman."

"I've always been a swordsman." Hawk said, grinning. "No big change here. How about you, Reyak? We know Kimothy used a Hammer."

"I used a longsword. It's a glorious feeling, swing the long thin blade, hearing it whistle through the air…"

"We're here." Kimothy said, and they looked around. They were on the Deserted Island, in camp. "Let's go get some 'shrooms."

They walked out of the camp together, entering area two of the D. Island. They saw some Aptonoth, large grazing monsters, standing in the stream and eating. Ignoring them, they went to the area where they could find mushrooms in the area. Kimothy looked down, then muttered "I want to kill something." Then he wandered away, his tiny sword in hand. Reyak watched him, then sighed. "I'll go with him. Don't tick off the Altaroth." And he was gone.

Hawk and Flak looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and started looking for Unique Mushrooms.

* * *

**Area 4**

Reyak followed Kimothy into the pitch black cave that made up Area 4. He pulled out a torch and followed Kimothy, who was going without one.

"Hey!" Reyak shouted, and Kimothy turned. "You want to be swarmed by Giggis? Pull out a torch!"

"You have one." He said simply, and kept walking, Reyak close behind. They came to a rock and Kimothy pulled out a Pickaxe and started to mine. Reyak kept watch, his torch held aloft. A Giggi squirmed towards them, and Reyak swung his torch, driving it away. He turned to Kimothy, who was holding a chunk of metal to his eyes.

"Not exactly pure… Here, you take it." He tossed it to Reyak, who caught it and dropped it into his pouch. "I need pure stuff for my beginning Hammer. Let's get some more." He ran off towards another area, Reyak not far behind.

* * *

**Area 2**

Hawk and Flak were gathering mushrooms, when the Altaroth came. They grabbed some of the Unique Mushrooms, and the two hunters tried to get them back. The Altaroth came streaming out of the holes in the ground, swarming them. They struggled to endure the swarm, grabbing a mushroom any chance they got, fighting off the Altaroth in the meantime. They tried to move through the crowd, but the Altaroth moved to block them. There was no escape.

* * *

**Area 6**

Kimothy and Reyak were fighting Jaggi, hoping to get some good items. They scavenged the bones of the creatures, planning to make some weapons for themselves. They chatted some more, walking back to Area 2, where they found the rest of the team being swarmed. They leaped into battle, swords a swinging, and slaughtered the bugs.

"You guys finish gathering, we'll keep them off you." Reyak shouted as he cut into them, "Just do it fast, ok?"

The two gathering grabbed all the mushrooms they could and ran to the camp, dumping the 'shrooms into the delivery box. They felt a strange tug in the pit of their stomachs, and they vanished, Reyak and Kimothy as well. They reappeared in the city, their weapons trapped in their sheaths again. They looked at each other, then laughed, clapping hands.

"We almost got beaten by insects!" Flak shouted, cackling almost insanely. Hawk laughed along, while Kimothy and Reyak shook hands, then turned towards the weapons area, where they wanted to get something new to fight with.

Thus ended their first day in the city, one mission down, who knows how many to go.

* * *

And this is my new story. It's going to be long, as in I don't know how long it will be. Meaning I don't know how many quests there are in total in the city.

There are openings in this story. If you want to be any of the following (I will change who every once in a while, so don't count on infinite power in my world):

The hunters who wander the city, giving advice

The attendants at any of the shops and the counter for quests

People from other cities who will fill in when one of the main characters is injured (and they will be) note: Give me armor and weapon if you want this spot

Various other things you can think of

If you want any of these positions, message me.

Tell me what you think, all that jazz. Review!


End file.
